mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven
Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven are the placeholder names of two unicorn pony sisters who first appear in the season five episode Canterlot Boutique. They are credited respectively as "Bright Pony" and "Goth Pony" in Canterlot Boutique. Design Sunshine Smiles has a pink coat, two-tone gold mane and tail, lime green eyes, and a cutie mark of an exploding star. She has a similar color scheme to S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #6 and similar coat and mane colors to Meadow Flower. Moonlight Raven has a bluish gray coat, dark blue mane and tail, amber eyes, and a cutie mark of a purple heart and four outward-facing crescent moons. Depiction in the series Season five Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven first appear in Canterlot Boutique as patrons of Canterlot Carousel. The flat-voiced Moonlight Raven expresses interest in "Over a Moon", a dress in Rarity's "Royal Regalia" collection inspired by Princess Luna, while the excitable Sunshine Smiles is drawn toward "Tripping the Light", a dress inspired by Princess Celestia. Both unicorns say they feel like princesses while trying the dresses on. Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven appear again in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 listening to Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark Magic lecture at the School for Gifted Unicorns. Season six In Spice Up Your Life, Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven briefly appear outside one of the three-hoof-rated restaurants on Canterlot's Restaurant Row. Season seven In Forever Filly, Moonlight Raven appears walking outside Canterlot Carousel at the beginning of the episode. In Parental Glideance, she and Sunshine Smiles appear in the crowd at the Wonderbolts showcase. In Honest Apple, they appear in the audience at Rarity's fashion show. Season eight In Fake It Til You Make It, Moonlight Raven appears as a customer at Rarity For You. In Yakity-Sax, she and Sunshine Smiles appear in the crowd at the Wonderbolts Derby. In The Washouts, both appear attending the Washouts' shows, though two Moonlights appear on different grandstands. In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, Sunshine Smiles appears walking through Canterlot. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven appear as King Sombra's mind-controlled slaves. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven are available as playable characters; they are referred to simply as "Bright Unicorn" and "Goth Unicorn" respectively. They are part of the Canterlot Trendsetters collection along with Posh Unicorn, Architecture Unicorn, and Fashionable Unicorn. Goth Unicorn also serves an an enemy minion during the "Fake It 'Til You Make It" event. Bright Unicorn's in-game description states, "Bright Unicorn's shooting star cutie mark is the perfect reminder to always shoot for the skies!" Goth Unicorn's in-game description states, "Goth Unicorn may seem mysterious -- but give her a chance, and you will find her to be warm and friendly!" Promotional material Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven are featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page. Quotes Canterlot Boutique :"Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on? :"Sunshine Smiles": This is the most amazing of amazing dresses! Just looking at it brightens my day! :"Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress makes me feel like a princess. :"Sunshine Smiles": And this dress makes me feel like a princess! :"Moonlight Raven": flatly But this stuff's still on sale, right? Gallery See also * * References ru:Саншайн Смайлс и Мунлайт Рейвен Category:Background characters